The Element of Surprise!
by paige-matthews280
Summary: What would happen if Piper had to drop everything to become and element? An intruder causes problems and a mysterious stranger has secrets to hide.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
3 Years after Prue's death  
  
A girl ran down the alley, her brown hair flicked around when she looked behind her, her eyes red like fire. She kept running when she got to a dead end. She turned at footsteps and saw what was following her. Her eyes turned a darker red as she said a single word. "FIRE" Fire shot out of her hands and headed towards the monster, it dogged the flames as it flew at her. Her brown hair flew up as she got tackled to the ground. Her eyes went bright orange then suddenly a very dark black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoebe Halliwell woke up sweating that morning. She looked at her clock, 5:00am it read. She lay back down as an arm reached around her. She turned her body to her boyfriend Cole. "Another bad dream sweetie?" he said looking at the clock. "This one seemed so real, it was fire though, that fire and water, what does it mean?" "It means that you are really tired and need to sleep," Cole kissed her forehead then stroked her hair until she fell asleep again. When she had fallen asleep he got out of bed to check on things, walking around he heard whispering then giggling, Leo and Piper no doubt, he thought. He then walked downstairs to see Paige asleep on the couch. She was pretty but he was with Phoebe. They had gotten together once and he liked it a lot, he had wished they could be together but I was never going to happen, he loved Phoebe with all his heart and nothing was going to ruin there love for each other. He walked into the kitchen then grabbed a drink from the fridge. "Hey" he turned around to see Paige staring at him. "Hey Paige, why are you up?" smiling she answered. "I could ask you the same question Cole Turner" Cole turned away as she moved closer towards him. "Paige............don't" "Don't what? I'm getting a drink" she smiled as she got herself a drink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper woke up to Wyatt's cry. Leo's arm was around her. "Leo, honey I have to get Wyatt," with a groan Leo moved his arm as Piper got up. She walked over to Wyatt and picked him up and he intensely stopped crying. Leo looked up at her. "You know you look so beautiful in the morning." He said. "Leo," Piper smiled then put Wyatt down. She climbed back into bed and kissed him. "I love you," she said. "I love you to honey," he said back. Just as they were about to kiss again they saw Cole their room Piper looked at the time, 5:00am. "Phoebe must have had another nightmare," "Yeah," Leo looked at Piper again and kissed her again. Piper giggled then kissed him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoebe woke up again and started at the clock, 10:00am. She looked to see if Cole was awake but there was only a note, he often left notes for he had work.  
  
Pheebs  
  
Called your office, they are giving you the day off. Some honey, get some rest  
ok. I hope that you will feel better. Love You.  
  
Love Cole  
  
She smiled as she lay back down. She loved Cole with all her heart. Then there was a Crash and a Bang and Kit Kat jumped onto her bed purring she walked to Phoebe with that tired look in her eye then curled up and fell asleep. Phoebe smiled then fell back asleep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paige woke up in her bed and stretched, she got up and made her bed thinking of only one thing, Cole. She liked him and couldn't stop thinking of him. That morning when she had meet him in the kitchen she had just wanted to kiss him then and there. But Phoebe had popped into her mind. She couldn't do that to her sister. Paige walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out she dressed in a pair of black pants with a rose at the bottom and a pink fluffy top. She walked downstairs then into the kitchen, seeing that know one was up she look in the fridge for breakfast. She cooked herself some bacon and eggs then made her self a coffee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo woke up next to Piper who was not there, he got up and could hear the shower running, Paige he thought, she was always the first one to have a shower in the morning. He walked to check on Wyatt, he was still sleeping. Leo got dressed then went on a hunt for Piper. He found her in the attic crying. "Honey what's wrong?" He said hugging her. "Don't you know what today is?" Leo saw she had a picture of Prue in her hands. It had been now exactly three years since Prue had died. "Honey I have good news though! Three years that means you get to see her," Piper's head came off Leo's shoulder as she ran to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through the pages until she stopped and spoke, "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Sprit from the other side, Come to me, I summon the Cross now the great divide," As Piper finished the spell blue light appeared in the middle of the room, piper held her breath as Prue appeared in the room. "Prue!" Piper said running to her deceased sister. "Piper, hi" Prue had tears in her eyes as well as Piper; While they were hugging Leo went to Phoebes room. "Phoebe are you awake?" "No," came the answerer "Phoebe perhaps you should go to the attic. Phoebe nodded and stumbled to the attic, her eyes widened as she saw Prue. "Prue!" She ran to her sister, but when she touched her she had a premonition of her dieing again then she had a premonition of Paige and Cole together. Tears filled phoebes eyes as she hugged Prue. 


	2. The Argument

Chapter 2  
  
The Argument  
  
Cole walked to his and Phoebes room that night. He saw Phoebe on the bed and snuck up behind her. "Gotcha," Phoebe stood up and looked at him crying. "Pheebs are you ok honey?" "NO IM NOT OK," "Whoa Pheebs," "NO DON'T YOU WHOA PHEEBS ME YOU... YOU CHEATER," "Pheebs what are you talking..." Cole sat down on the bed. "How did you find out?" "HOW DID I FIND OUT? SO IT IS TRUE?! YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER? PAIGE?! COLE MY POWER IS PREMONITION HOW ELSE WOULD I HAVE FOUND OUT?" "Pheebs calm down I was going to tell you," said Cole getting up trying to hug her. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WERENT GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE KJUST GOING TO HOPE I WASN'T GOING TO FIND OUT, HOW COULD YOU?" "Pheebs it just happened," "I want you to go," "Pheebs..." "GO AWAY NOW," As Cole walked out the door Phoebe slammed it behind him, Piper came running looked at Cole angrily then into her sister, she lay beside her and stroked her hair, Phoebe crying piper tried to calm her down. "Phoebe honey its ok I'm here," "How could he?" Piper hugged her sister and they fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have to find Water," "We only just got fire back and now Water has gone? Who is doing this?" "It doesn't matter we need to find Water now," Three people stood around in a circle, they lifted up a box and open it. "Find us Water, Find us Water Find us Water........................" The box grew bright blue and a light came out of it, a picture of Piper appeared. "Uh Water," The people smiled as the blue light surrounded Piper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper woke up the next morning feeling weird. She looked at Phoebe still asleep and walked into her room to see Leo. She then walked to the kitchen and waited for Paige to do her usual routine. Paige walked down and saw Piper sitting in the kitchen. "Morning Piper you up early," "Why did you do it Paige?" "Do what Piper?" "Go with Cole?" Paige looked at her sister, thinking quick she said, "He came onto me and well we both liked it, he said he loved me and that he would rather have me then Phoebe," "Right," said Piper, "He loves Phoebe with all his heart and you mucked it up, now we have a sister up there crying her eyes out, and its your fault," "Piper it wasn't like that," "I don't care you should go up there right now and talk to her," Piper got up and left Paige to think, she went up to her room to see Leo. "Hey honey where were you?" "I was just getting a glass of water," suddenly water shot out of Pipers hands and shot Leo onto the floor, Piper ran over to him. "Leo are you ok?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Phoebe?" Paige walked into Phoebe's room and looked at her sleeping, she began to leave when Phoebe said "Why Paige?" Paige turned around, "Phoebe," "No why?" "I wanted to be happy and he, he seemed interested so I... we, it happened so fast and he wanted it to, Phoebe he came onto me," "No I didn't Paige," Cole stepped out from the shadows. "Who came onto who? I would never come onto anyone except for Pheebs, I love her with all my heart, she is and will always will be the love of my life." Phoebe got out of bed and turned to Cole, and then she looked over at Paige. "I no... no... he you said you loved me! He's lying Phoebe I can't believe this," Paige ran out crying as Phoebe turned back to Cole. "Did you really say I loved you to Paige?" "No never I swear Pheebs," She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes smiling. "Was it true what you said?" "Every word," Phoebe smiled more then reached up and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paige ran to her room, it wasn't fair Cole had said that he had loved her. She laid on her bed then saw a shadow moving in the corner. Thinking it was Kit Kat she moved towards it. A hand reached over her mouth and injected her with a potion. Paige tried to orb away but couldn't, then the man who had hold of her blinked out with Paige. 


End file.
